YinYang
by youkai samurai
Summary: Somethings not right about Karou. Read full Srmmary inside
1. summary

Disclaimer: I don't own anything worth speaking of, including Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
AN: This is my first RK story, so go easy on me. I hope this story will be worth writing, and that all my readers will enjoy my story.  
  
Summery: When Jinei kidnapped Karou in episode 7 he placed a paralyzing spell on her to stop her from breathing so the Battousai would emerge to save her. Killing Jinei was the only way to save Karou unless she could break the spell herself. Both Jinei and Kenshin knew that Karou wasn't strong enough to break the spell herself so Battousai emerged to kill Jinei and save Karou. Except Kenshin had vowed to never kill again and Karou's feelings for Kenshin were so strong she was able to break the spell herself. But what if Karou's deep feelings for Kenshin weren't only reason that she was able to break the spell herself and stop Kenshin from killing again?! How did Karou get so strong and why didn't Battousai even realize she was so strong?  
  
Let me know if anyone plans to read this story, I also want to mention that there are many other things happening in this story that I didn't include in the summery. Youll just have to read and find out what happens. 


	2. Battousai Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to post the first chapter, I have only seen episode seven once and don't remember what they said or did. So obviously I made it up as I went, okay!  
  
"..." - Spoken words

'...' – Thoughts

> **Yin-Yang **
> 
> **Chapter 1**
> 
> **Battousai Returns**

'I hope he gets here soon.' Thought Karou as she and Jenei were waiting for the arrival of Kenshin. Sighing, she looked towards the woods to see if he was coming yet. Looking really hard she could just barely see him through the trees surrounding the small clearing. 'Is it just me or does he seem to be taking his sweet time?!' Inwardly Karou smiled, she knew that Kenshin was coming to save her, yet she couldn't figure out why it seamed like he wasn't in any hurry to do so.  
  
Kenshin wasn't dumb, he knew not to just rush into things like a blockhead. What he was really doing was surveying the surrounding and trying to locate Jenei.  
  
They were sitting in a small clearing in the woods that was about thirty feet in diameter and about half a mile from the edge of town. The trees were not very thick which allowed plenty of sunlight to shine through the canopy. To the left of the clearing sat Karou and not to faraway was Jenei trying poorly to conceal his ki and hide in the trees.  
  
"I have come to retrieve Karou, that I have," He stated in a very low voice, "And I have no intention to fight you, that I do not."  
  
Karou gasped, she knew that he would be pissed off at the guy but she didn't expect him to be this aggressive.  
  
Jenei smiled, now he was in for a battle that was actually worth his time. He knew that kidnapping the girl would piss Himora off and give the Battousai a reason to fight. Now he would finally get to battle the legionary Hitokiri Battousai with out holding back. Coming out of his rather sad hiding place he scoffed, "You fool, do you honestly think that I would go through all the trouble of kidnapping this insolent girl only to have you waltz in here and take her with out a fight? I think not."  
  
Slowly Jenei withdrew his sword and started to approach Kenshin. Then suddenly he ran forward and slashed at Kenshin but it was sloppy and easily avoided. Kenshin jumped across the clearing to try and keep the fight as far away from Karou as possible. Crouching down into a defensive stance he stared at Jenei with a deathly glare just daring him to charge again. Not taking the hint, Jenei charged. After a few skillful and more planed out attacks Jenei made a shallow cut across Kenshin's arm. Not expecting the blow Kenshin was knocked back off his feet. Now Kenshin was really starting to get angry.  
  
Soon realizing that by just kidnapping the girl wasn't enough to revert Kenshin back to his old ways, he scoffed again and decided that it was time to up the stakes a bit.  
  
"I see you still do not plan to fight me. Well we'll just have to see about that." Looking down at the girl he grinned and used his paralysis technique at full capacity freezing her entire body, including her lungs. "There, now there are only two ways to break the spell I have cast upon this girl. Either she has enough power to break the spell, which I really doubt she does, or you take this challenge seriously and somehow manage to kill me. What do you think about that Battousai?" he asked smirking down on the poor excuse for a warrior lying on the ground.  
  
Karou was able to take in a sharp breath before he cast the spell but it would not last long. She looked down at Kenshin with out moving her head and tried to tell him to get up. But the words died in her throat, as no air would escape her lungs. Realizing that she could not say anything, her eyes got very round and she could feel the prickle of tears forming at the corner of her eyes. 'I'm too young to die!'  
  
Kenshin couldn't believe his ears. 'Karou... dieing! This can't be true' But he knew that a man like Jenei wouldn't make something like this up. Karou was in real danger now. Realizing that something must be done quickly Kenshin steadily rose to his feet, while waging a war within himself. His life flashing before his ever color changing eyes...  
  
It had been ten long years. Thinking back he could remember everything. How he regretted all he had done, and vowed to never kill again. Wandering hear and there, with no place to really go. Then one day while passing through Kyoto he had happened to come upon the most interesting woman he had ever seen. After some unfortunate events she had invited him to stay in her home before she knew anything about him. Having no intention upon staying long he decided to stay for just a few days, before anything bad happened. Well as luck would have it he befriended the lady and made some new friends. Soon trouble started and most everyone found out who he really was. He decided that it was time to leave but to his great surprise, none of them cared that he was the Battousai and didn't want him to go. That was the first time in ten long years and he had finally found a place to call home. And he would be damned if he let some punk ass guy ruin it, he refused to lose another person he cared about.  
  
Slowly he was able to control the thought racing through his mind, he only had two thoughts on his mind now... destroy Jenei and save Karou. After standing up he looked at Jenei and almost growled with anger. Kenshin knew that he wouldn't be able to control his anger much longer. Little by little he was losing the battle between himself and his dreaded darker side.  
  
Seeing the golden sparks swirling deep within the depths of his eyes slowly starting to surface Jenei know that he was finally getting Battousai to see things his way. With a terrible laugh he cried out with joy and looked at the blade of his sward. Casting the powerful paralysis technique again on himself this time. But instead of paralyzing him like it did to Karou, the technique actually made him immune to pain and thus made him stronger.  
  
Jenei made the first attack, and with a savage battle cry he lunged at Kenshin with all his hatred. The only thing Kenshin wanted to do was block and evade his blade. But deep down he knew that to save Karou something must be done and quick.  
  
Deciding that there was no other way, he fell into the deep depths of his mind to agonize over the outcome of what he knew was to come of his decision: Kenshin had finally let go. Giving into the dark desires of the most feared being in all of Japan- the Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
He was no longer the rurouni that Karou knew, and secretly loved, this man was the gathered hatred of all living things. A cold-blooded assassin with no visual emotion, and piercing amber pools of boiling rage. All he wanted was to destroy this poor excuse of a man and savor the feeling of his blade ripping through the soft tissues that held the tainted blood of this worthless monster. Many sought to destroy the Battousai cause they saw him as the monster but any who tried would fail. He feared no man and in return he was feared by all. And after ten long painfully boring years he was finally free to kill again. 

AN: I know that this doesn't explain any of my summary, but I thought I should post at least one chapter so that you wouldn't forget about my story. I'll try and post the next chapter soon.


End file.
